fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
God Soul: Chronos
God Soul: Chronos is an unnamed God Soul Spell. Description Chronos is a form of God Soul which allows the user to take over the appearance, abilities, and powers of the God of Time, Chronos. A user is able to share a single form with Chronos if they are a descendant of the people that enshrined him in the ancient capital city, Mildian, giving them control of his body.Fairy Tail Manga Chapter 475, Pages 10-13 Appearance The spell alters the user's appearance to that of the God Chronos himself. Their entire form becomes shrouded in darkness, leaving only their jaw and neck visible. Their hair lengthens significantly and the sheer power in their body seems to cause the strands to flare upwards in a manner that enhances the menacing aura the user exudes. In the darkness of the upper part of their face, their eyes shine bright in the shape of solid discs. Eldritch markings adorn their frame below their neck, branded symmetrically along the central axis of their torso. These markings are in the shape of bright lines wrapping around the entity's figure. They either simply twine themselves around them or enclose figures, mostly in the shapes of arrowheads which bear a resemblance to the head of a typical clock hand. The lower part of each leg has a single stripe which coils around it thrice, widening as it runs upwards. When seen from the front, the lowest and highest loops travel outwards while the middle loop travels inwards. Three wide stripes wrap around their thighs, running upwards and outwards as well as parallel to each other when seen from a frontal perspective. Each stripe branches off from a parent strip that runs along the inner side of the thigh, the strip ending curled around the kneecap. A line outlines their pelvis, while a short strip that runs parallel to it exists between the line and the woman's belly, the strip ending even before it reaches their sides. Each wrist and shoulder has a thin band encircling it. A narrow ribbon originating just below the circle around the shoulder loops once around their upper arm and then snakes along the outside of their arm, emblazoning a trail that encloses the form of an arrowhead, finally reaching across their forearm and ending in a curl near the inside of the elbow. The small of their back has a rhomboid around it and a thinner strip runs around their chest below their bosom. The user's bust is similarly patterned by a set of stripes, each breast having a large band curving along its side, then sharply veering upwards when it reaches the underside, finally travelling along the middle of the breast and tapering into a downward curl when it reaches the upper portion. The base of their neck is encircled by a band which ends in a point in the front and at the back. The most prominent marks on their body exist on their upper back and the middle of the front of their trunk. A line enclosing a figure in the shape of a clock hand with a head at both ends extends from the middle of their chest to their waist. The heads face away from each other, with the upper one being the larger and laying across the inner side of each breast. The bar joining the two narrows down as it goes from top to bottom, only to suddenly widen into the smaller head when it reaches the midriff. The mark on their upper back is simply a short line travelling along their spine and then branching off into two curved horns that curl upwards. These two marks are joined together by two lines, each extending from the base of each horn, over their shoulder and down towards their respective sides of the larger arrowhead. Special Features Energy Beams: Whilst in this form, the user allows Chronos to use his lethal beams of energy from the tips of his fingers, each beam powerful enough to perforate through a human being. Âge Scratch (アージュ・スクラッチ Ājyu Sukuracchi): Chronos is able to force the body of the target to recall all of the pain, wounds and injuries the time had etched into their bodies. This technique stuns the enemy in pain.Fairy Tail Manga Chapter 476, Page 9-11 References Navigation Category:Unofficially Titled Articles